Neville Longbottom and the Hogwarts Resistance
by kellythefangirl
Summary: On August 1, 1997 the Ministry fell, and Neville Longbottom watched outside his window in the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched for Horcruxes, Neville, Ginny, and Luna kept Dumbledore's Army alive until they joined the fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. A companion story to The Deathly Hallows that follows the boy that could have been the Chosen One.


**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading, this is a companion story to the Deathly Hallows I'm doing for NaNoWriMo this year! If you're here from the Rose Weasley series, thanks so much for giving this a chance; if you're a new reader, first of all welcome! Second, I normally write a series about the next generation of Harry Potter (yes like the Cursed Child but also not at all like the Cursed Child at least I hope not) But anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Neville Longbottom and the Hogwarts Resistance, and please review, I really appreciate it! -Kelly :)**

Chapter 1

The Fall of the Ministry

The light on in the third floor window in the Leaky Cauldron continued burning well after the other patrons in the other rooms had gone to sleep. The news of even more disappearances had kept Neville Longbottom awake into the night. His grandmother was asleep next door, he was sure of it, but his thoughts had drawn him to once again read the latest letters from his friends, particularly Dean and Hermione. He knew that most of them were at the wedding that night, but he was still concerned; he didn't have to worry much about his own safety but he was a pureblood. He flipped through the papers and unfinished homework on his desk until he reached the first letter, the latest from Ginny.

Hi Neville,

Thanks for writing, I haven't heard much from practically anybody. I think a lot of people have gone into hiding. You're still coming back to Hogwarts, aren't you? I feel like I'm the only one. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are dropping out, I heard them talking about it. Not that they've told me anything up front, of course. Harry's barely spoken to me. I suppose I understand, it's just… sometimes he's just so bloody noble, I can't stand it. I doubt you want to hear about that, though. No, by the way, I haven't heard from Seamus, but I've heard from Dean and he hasn't mentioned anything so I'm guessing his mum took him somewhere as well, you know how she is. I really wish you were coming next week, I've been so bored here. Mum's gone mental, I know she's worried, but still, I don't think I've ever done so much laundry. And Quidditch, just… endless Quidditch. I love Quidditch but this is just ridiculous. They won't let us leave the house. We should do something soon, sneak out, anything, just get me out of here. I bet Fred and George will take me once George's ear has really healed. Write back soon.

Ginny

He tried to find the next letter but instead came upon an issue of the Prophet; it was a few weeks old, and he would have kept looking for Dean's letter but the headline caught his eye.

 **DUMBLEDORE — THE TRUTH AT LAST?**

 _Coming next week, the shocking story of the flawed genius considered by many to be the greatest wizard of his generation. Stripping away the popular image of serene, silver-bearded wisdom, Rita Skeeter reveals the disturbed childhood, the lawless youth, the lifelong feuds, and the guilty secrets that Dumbledore carried to his grave. WHY…_

He angrily shut the newspaper to the front page, which again displayed Dumbledore; his obituary this time, however, and Neville read for a moment before getting lost in thought. Dumbledore really was gone. He hadn't thought much about it but the memories of that night came flooding back as the headmaster stared up at him from the paper. And to find out that Snape had done it… he'd really thought they might have misjudged him—he was mean, and spiteful, but a Death Eater? And Malfoy. Neville doubted Malfoy would come back to school, with McGonagall in charge. If he did Neville was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself from trying to start a duel. He tried to stem his anger by tossing the paper in the waste bin, but he was still fuming when he saw the next letter on his desk. The handwriting was large, looping cursive, weaving across the page without much regard for straight lines of writing. Luna. He picked it up to read it again but thought better of it. He'd read the only letter he'd gotten from her at least three times already, and he decided that four times was too much. Still, he couldn't help but think about what she could be doing right now. He knew she was at the wedding. She probably looked ridiculous, and he wished he could see it. He couldn't imagine the reaction of those who'd never met her, old Weasley relatives perhaps, and he laughed a little at the thought. He wished he'd gone. Ginny had invited him, but he was worried about how it would look to Harry, or maybe he'd been nervous about seeing Luna, but either way, he was here, with Gran, Merlin knows why. He knew why, actually; Gran didn't like being alone up in Leeds by themselves, and he understood, but he was getting restless. They'd been almost the only guests at the Leaky Cauldron for weeks now, and Neville had turned 17 two days ago so if Gran was still worried about having no protection he was a little offended. He checked the clock; it was past midnight now. Sleep would not come; he sat in front of the window, staring down at the lamplit street. His window faced Diagon Alley, and there was absolutely no one on the pavement. He could see the slowly turning head on top of the twins' joke shop, but even that was not lit. He had almost resolved to go back to bed when several loud cracks were heard at almost exactly the same moment and the street was suddenly populated with people, most of them in dark cloaks, running. Neville stood up, clutching his wand, before he realized they were Ministry robes, not Death Eaters. His heart stopped when he spotted a man and a young girl, the girl in a bright yellow dress.

That was it; in thirty seconds he had his cloak on and his wand out and was pounding on his grandmother's door. He heard her stir and figured she would look for the source of the commotion—he had to get to Luna—he tore down the pub stairs and almost fell over the last few steps. Tom was emerging from his room behind the stairwell. "Mr. Longbottom?"

"Did you hear the Apparition?" Neville asked. "There's a lot of people out there, and they shouldn't be here, they—" the pub door opened from the Diagon Alley side and a man in Ministry robes burst in, breathing heavily. "What's happened?" Neville asked, still anxious to tear out the door.

"The Ministry, it's…" the wizard whispered, terrified. "I—I shouldn't be here—they'll be coming soon, I'm sure… are you Muggleborn?"

"No," Neville said tensely, "why?"

"Good, you'll be all right… he's taken over… You-Know-Who." The wizard heard another crack outside and yelped as he Disapparated. Neville ran out onto the street then, ignoring Tom's protest, and saw her, huddled with her father, across the street under the Daily Prophet awning.

"Luna!" he shouted. "In here, come on!" She looked over at him and—did she smile?—hurried over to the pub, her father following her. Neville held the door for them, along with a few other people that had been on the street, before slamming it. Tom hobbled over and locked it immediately after.

"Neville," she said, sounding relieved. "We didn't know you were here, it seemed like the best place to go."

"Did they come to the wedding?" he asked. She nodded. "Harry?"

"He's okay. I saw them Disapparate. Ginny's with her parents, too." Neville felt immensely relieved.

"Harry Potter? You know Harry Potter?" one man, in Ministry robes, asked weakly.

Neville looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"No, no, I'm— I'm Muggleborn, I'm not…" the wizard said quickly.

"Then you need to get out," Neville said. As he was saying it he was realizing how true it was. "They'll be after you, you should get a head start. I would go out of the country if I were you." He sighed. "I don't—how did this happen? How did Scrimgeour…?"

"The Minister's dead," a woman in the back said grimly. With that news, the others Disapparated and left Neville, Luna, Mr. Lovegood, and Tom watching her in shock. "I saw them take him out of his office in the Atrium. I went to warn the Aurors but they were already taken over. I couldn't find Kingsley… it was too late."

"Kingsley?" Neville asked, a little too eager. The woman picked up on it.

"Are you Order?" she asked.

Neville smiled proudly. "Yes. I mean, I would be. I will be. I just turned 17. I was in Dumbledore's Army."

"What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Gwendolyn Prince," she said. "I feel like I should go back—they'll be after me if I don't and I could do much more from the inside."

Neville nodded. "Yeah. You should go."

"Good night," she said, and Disapparated. At that moment, Neville's grandmother came downstairs in her nightgown looking irritated.

"Neville, why on Earth did you wake me—" she stopped when she saw their faces. "What's happening?"

"He's got the Ministry, Gran," Neville said. Gran's face changed into something hard and unrecognizable.

"I told you we shouldn't be alone." Neville rolled his eyes a little as she descended the rest of the stairs and approached the Lovegoods. "Augusta Longbottom."

"Xenophilius Lovegood," the man in the odd cloak said, shaking her hand fervently. "I edit the Quibble and I assure you that we will stay entirely pro-Potter. This is my daughter Luna." Luna smiled at Gran and she turned to Neville.

"So this is Miss Lovegood." With a loud crack, the door on Charing Cross opened and a man stepped through, wearing robes entirely black but embroidered with the same Ministry 'M'. He regarded them rather coldly.

"Good evening," he said. "My name is Travers, I am the new Ministry representative for this area. Names?"

"Sorry?" Neville asked.

"I need your names. For official records, for the new administration." That was one of the most ridiculous things Neville had ever heard, but he knew they would all be all right giving their names.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," Luna's father offered. Travers took out a quill and parchment and began taking down what they said.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Tom Burke."

"Neville Longbottom." At this, Travers looked up slightly.

"Really?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Yes," Neville said shortly. Travers waited a moment before continuing.

"Augusta Longbottom."

Travers nodded and said, "I've been sent to inform you that Minister Scrimgeour succumbed to a fever brought on by an Acromantula bite earlier this evening."

"Oh, how horrid," Tom said. "Won't you sit down—?"

"That's odd, our groundskeeper told us that Acromantulas went extinct in Britain last year," Luna said. It was the same tone she used announcing there were Nargles in the air, but her eyes were cold. Neville couldn't help but smirk a little. The man coughed and continued.

"The Minister will be succeeded temporarily by Mr. Pius Thicknesse." Travers smiled falsely. "We understand that this has been a tumultuous night. Have you been disturbed by any insurgents or Mudbloods tonight?"

Neville's grip on his wand tightened and before he could stop himself he was saying, "I don't think that language is necessary."

Travers blinked and went on. "I suppose not then. And of course, you haven't heard anything about the whereabouts of Harry Potter or his associates?"

Neville stared back and said, flatly, "No."

Travers met his gaze for a moment before saying, "All right, then, I'll leave you. Good night."

"Good night," Tom said eagerly, and locked the Charing Cross door as well when Travers had left.

"Who's Pius Thicknesse?" Neville muttered.

"He's a career politician," Gran said. "I'm sure You-Know-Who is using him as a surrogate; there'd be chaos if he took the office officially."

"Could we get a room, Tom?" Xenophilius Lovegood asked. Tom nodded and hurried up the stairs to ready the rooms.

"You're all right?" Neville asked Luna.

"Yes, I'm fine," Luna said. "I hope Harry's all right, that's all."

"He'll be fine," Neville said. "He's always fine. And we'll be fine," Neville began to say. "We're going back to school, it'll be all right."

"I suppose," Luna said. Neville couldn't take his eyes away from her; she was a beam of sunlight, literally; her entire outfit was such bright yellow and fiery orange that it almost hurt his eyes. He smiled again, relieved she was safe. The moment was interrupted by two owls plummeting through the Diagon Alley side window. Neville picked up the letters they dropped.

 _MR. NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM_

 _3RD BEDROOM, 143 HAMPTON BOULEVARD, LEEDS_

 _MISS LUNA LOVEGOOD_

 _SOLARIUM, THE TURRET, OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE_

He opened his, the timing already making him nervous.

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to the seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note the following curriculum changes.

1\. All Muggleborn students must submit their wand for inspection prior to returning to school.

2\. Muggle Studies is to be compulsory for all students.

3\. Students are not permitted to assemble in groups of more than four.

4\. Enrollment is not optional this term; all magical students between the ages of 11 and 18 must attend.

Thank you for your compliance,

Severus Snape

Headmaster


End file.
